


Barry is all mine

by madhlae



Series: Barry is all mine [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry gets his speed back, Barry gets powers back in chapter 14, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Barry, Conmom is an alien that eats people that was once speedsters, Conmom- original character, Earth 2 - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Jay, Gay Sex, Jay is obsessed with Barry, Jay wants Barry to be his bride, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, top Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Jay takes Barry to the asylum and makes him his slaveThis story will have a lot more violence then my other one with these two.Other  story called you will learn to love me





	1. The begining

It was dark outside the asylum that Zoom left Barry in. Barry was tied up to a old bed that had holes and busted springs sticking out off it. Barry was blindfolded and could only hear a faint sound every now and again. Barry could hear foot steps, the more he could hear them the closer they got to him. Barry froze when he felt someone touching his chest. 

 

Barry tried to pull a way from the touch, but he could not do to he was tied up really tight to the bed. The hand started to move all over his body, up and down side to side. The hand started to take off Barry’s red suit, Barry screamed for whoever to stop. But all Barry got was a punch to the gut.  
The punch was hard and knocked all the air out of Barry. By now the man already toke off his red suit, he stand up to see the now nude Barry in front of him. 

Barry then felt a finger at his hole Barry then begged “ please no please stop ”

Then the man shoved something in to his mouth. The man then put something much bigger to Barry’s hole.

“ you know what i was going to prep you but now i changed my mind ” the man said as he pushed hard in to Barry. In only one thrust the man pushed all the way. Barry screamed in to the gag. Barry was bagging in to the gag, Barry wanted the man to stop. The man slapped Barry hard on his backend making Barry cry even more.

 

“ if i wanted to hear you beg i wouldn’t have put that gag in you mouth now shut up” the man said as he thrusted hard in to Barry.  
There was blood running down Barry’s leg now. Barry could feel his flesh ripping apart. The man started to use the speed force, making Barry cry even harder.

 

The man came fast and hot in Barry, making a pink color when it came out of Barry. Barry was a big mess, crying hard he could barley breath. Barry wanted the pain to stop. Not only was his backend hurting, but his dick was as well. Barry hated that his body did this to him, but knew it was his body reacting to what was being done to it.

 

The man was looking down at Barry and all the precome that was all over his belly. The man then started to suck on Barry’s nipples, making Barry moan in to the gag. The man looked up to Barry’s seeing all the sweat run down it. 

 

The man pulled of the blindfold, so Barry could see who was doing this to him. Barry looked down at the man only to see Jay in Zoom suit with his mask off.

 

“ Jay ”Barry said in to the gag 

 

Jay wet back to work licking up and down Barry’s chest. Barry kept moaning, needing to come so bad. Barry felt like he would die if he did not come soon. As if Jay read Barry’s mind, he stared to rub his fingers on the tip of Barry’s dick. Barry let out a needy moan wanting to come so badly.

 

“ look at you all needy and wanting to come do you want to come Barry?” Jay asked

 

Barry stared to nod his head up and down as fast as he can. Barry stared to beg throw the gag. 

 

“ ok Barry i will let you come but first you have to agree to be my slave to do what ever i say when ever i say do you got it Barry” Jay said as he brushed his fingers over Barry dick. 

 

Barry wanted to come, but he did not want to become Jays slave. Jay pulled the gag out waiting for Barry’s answer.

 

“no i will never be your slave ” Barry said 

 

Then Jay put the gag back in to Barry’s mouth and said “ well i guess you don’t get to come ”with that Jay got off of the bed and in a flash he was gone. 

Barry was crying for Jay to come back and let him cum, but Jay did not come back no matter how much Barry screamed and begged in to the gag.


	2. I will be you slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry agrees to be Jays slave

Jay waited a little over a month before he went back to see Barry. The reason Jay waited so long was he did not want to have to dill with how Stuck up he could be. So this way Jay would be able to speed up the process, making Barry his slave forever.

Once Jay walked in the asylum he could hear Barry. Barry was moaning moaning so loud, begging for Jay to make him come. Barry was a mess when Jay first looked at him, he had pre-come all over his belly. There was a big wet spot on the bed form where he was crying so much. Barry’s saliva was all over his face, it was dripping down is face on to the bed.

Jay slowly walked over to Barry loving how he looked. Barry started to beg to come once he saw Jay. Jay sat on the bed next to Barry’s waist, lightly stocking his hair.

“ look at you, you’re a mess I’m going to have to punish you later for getting so dirty ” Jay said in a dark voice.

Jay pulled the gag out of Barry’s mouth, knowing Barry would do anything to be able to come.

“Please Jay it hurts so mush please please ” Barry beg needing to come so badly.

Barry’s cock had turned blue and purple, from being ignored for over a month. At first Barry thought he could think of something gross and make it go away, but it only made it more painful.

Jay was chuckling at how Barry was begging him. He loved every second of it. Jay started to lead his fingers down Barry’s chest and when he got to Barry cock he’d stopped right before touching the tip. That made Barry whine and he started to beg more to come.

“Now now Barry don’t you remembered are deal you be my slave and I will let you come what do you say Barry cuz if you think I’m going to give you pleasure you so need to come why would I do any thing for you without getting something in return if that is what you thing then I can just leave you here for another month” Jay said as he began to get off the bed, but Barry started to shack his head and say no. 

“So are you going to be my slave Barry ? ” Jay asked as he hovered his hand over Barry’s swollen dick.

Barry started to shack his head to yes violently. Barry was so tired and need released so bad. If he did not get it soon he felt like dick was going to fall off.

“ say it say it Barry say you will be my slave and do every thing I say ” Jay said as he leaned in closer to Barry.

“ I will be your slave and do every thing that you say Jay just please let me cum I can’t take it any more please Jay I’ll do any thing. ” Barry said as he laid his head down on the bed.

“Good boy ” Jay said as he started to stroke Barry.

Barry came in only one stroke, throwing his head back on the bed. Moaning like a slut loving the pleasure Jay was giving him.

 

Jay smiled at Barry, Barry was about to fall asleep considering he did not get any sleep throw out the month he was left alone. Jay rubbed Barry’s hair trying to reword Barry for giving in to him. Barry was a mess, Jay zoomed off and got a wet rag to clean him off with. When Jay was done he slowly untied Barry from the bed.

“ shh baby sleep now and we will talked about your punishment latter ” Jay said as he gave Barry a light kiss on the head and laid down next to Barry, pulling him in his arms.

Barry was so tired he just could not think about what ever punishment Jay would give him. To be honest Barry did not know what he was being punished for. Barry closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep, death like slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the story so far and don't forget to R&R thank you


	3. Rule's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay tells Barry the rule's

Barry woke up to a warm body holding him. Barry had no clue to who was holding him, but the touch was so soft, gentle and made him want to fall in to the touch and never come back.

Barry opened his eyes and looked around. Barry was confused, he was not at the asylum and that made him feel nervous. Barry turned his head around to see who was holding him. When he did that all he saw was a monster holding him, the man that was holding him so sweetly was Jay.

Barry then remembered that he agreed to be Jays slave. Barry was such a mess, he did not know what to do. Then Barry remembered that right before he fell asleep Jay said some thing about his punishment. Barry then felt Jays arm go around is waist, making Barry look down. 

Barry then realized he had a t-shirt and boxer on that where to big for him. Then Barry put his hands to his chest. Barry felt something on his neck, when he touch it he then realized it was a collar. That had a small plat on it that said some thing. From what Barry could tell was the collar was made out of some leather.

Barry then started to shack, he was scared of what would happen when Jay wakes up. At that moment he heard a moan and then Jay moved closer to Barry.

“ Are you cold Barry you’re shacking ” Jay asked in a sleepy voice.

Barry said “ No ” in a very quick and quite voice.

“ OK then why are you shacking Barry if you’re cold just tell me and I will get you another blanket ” Jay said as he propped himself on his elbow.

“ No I’m not cold I’m fine I don’t know why I’m shacking sorry if I woke you Jay ” Barry said as he put his head in the pillow to hide his shame.

Jay did not believe anything Barry had just said. So Jay gave Barry a look of if you don’t tell me right now what’s wrong I will lock to back in the asylum and leave you kind of look. Barry got scared and decided to tell Jay that he was scared of his punishment.

“ I I was was ” Barry started to say but got scared when Jay turned him around to face him. Jay started to move his hands telling Barry to go on.

“ I was shacking cause I was scared of what my punishment was going to be ” Barry said as he put his hands on his face trying to hide away from Jays reaction. Jay then pulled Barry’s hands away from his face giving Barry a soft kiss on the nose.

“ You know Barry I had completely forgot about your punishment” Jay said, but in that moment Barry was scared to death. 

“But since you brought it up willing to take your punishment, I think I’m going to let you off the hook this time ” Jay said as he pulled Barry closer to him.

“Besides I think you did not mean to make your self all dirty on purpose did you? ” Jay asked and Barry shacked his head to no.

“I know you didn’t besides I know you can’t control all that per-come that came out of you I bet you just could not help it could you?” Jay asked as he gave Barry a kiss on the cheek. Barry shacked his head no again a and laid his head down on the bed.

“ Oh is my baby still sleepy? I bet you got no sleep when I left you all alone in that asylum did you?” Jay asked as he pulled up the blanket that was at their feet. Barry shacked his head to yes wanting to fall a sleep right then and there but Jay shacked him awake.

“ I know you want to go back to sleep but I need you to stay awake a little bit longer so I can tell you the rules here can you do that for me baby?” Jay asked and Barry shock his head yes.

“ Good now I’m not going to make you clean the house and beat you if its not clean to perfection OK , but I will punish you if you get out of line. Now I do want you to take a daily shower for me OK I have already gave you one to day so you don’t have to worry. I don’t have cloths that will fit you yet so you can use my they are in the closet over there and boxer are in the gores. Now I know you want to know about the collar it is for when I’m at work so I keep a eye on you. You can walk around the house, but you can not go outside you will have to earn that OK you understand Barry? ” Jay asked and Barry nodded.

“ No Barry I need you to tell me you do and I don’t want you to call me master or sir you can call me Jay OK? ” Jay said

“Yes I understand Jay I’m sleepy can I go to bed now Jay? ” Barry asked hoping he would say yes.

“ Yes you can but when you wake up I need you to eat something I know you have not had any thing for over a month now” Jay said and Barry said “ OK Jay night” Jay said “night ” back and tucked Barry in.

Barry thought best to just go along with Jay. So Barry was going to be nice to him and try not to make him mad. Barry did not want to make him mad, cause that might mean he would go back to the asylum again. Barry wanted any thing but to have to go back to that asylum. Barry closed his eyes and for the second time he fell asleep in Jays arms thinking it might not be that bad here with Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and put a chapter on here every day. But since I have to go to school five days out of the week I may only get a few chapters out a week but I will try my best.


	4. Im so glad you gave in to me

Barry woke up to the sun shining on his face. Barry opened his eyes and herd some one talking. Barry turned over to see Jay siding up on the bed watching TV, eating some chips. Jay saw Barry had waken up and pulled Barry up in to a hug. Barry moaned in slit pain, he was still sore cause of his dick. It was still purple and blue, just a lighter shade of it. Jay herd his pained moan an pulled away from Barry.

 

“Are you OK Barry do you feel sick?” Jay said as he put his hand on Barry’s forehead.

 

“No I’m just sore that’s all ” Barry said as he laid his head on the bed.

 

Jay nodded his head and got up and went out off the room. But before he left he said “ Stay here I’m getting you some food you need to eat ”.

 

Barry sat there waiting for Jay to come back. Barry herd his belly grumble, Barry wanted to eat some thing so bad. Jay walked back in to the room with a glass of water and a sandwich.

 

“ Eat up ” Jay said and sat back down next to Barry. 

 

Barry grabs the food and started eating. Barry eat the sandwich so fast that you thought he used his speed. When Barry was done he pulled on Jays sleeve and asked “ where’s the kitchen?” 

 

Jay said “ down the stairs to the right hurry back I want to cuddle” 

 

Barry got up to take his dishes to the kitchen. The kitchen was where Jay said it was. The house they where in was nice. Barry hurried back up to Jay as fast as he could. Barry walked back in to the room and sat on the bed next to Jay. Jay put his arm around Barry, pulling him closer.

 

Barry laid his head on Jays shoulder. Jay gave Barry a kiss on the forehead and started to trail kisses all the way down to Barry’s shoulder. Barry moaned as he felt Jay rub up agents his crouch.

 

Jay then pulled off Barry’s shirt and ripped off the boxers he had on. Jay kissed and sucked all over Barry’s skin. Jay then turned Barry around so he was on his hands and knees with his butt up in the air. Barry felt like he would die out of embarrassment on he spot. Barr thought off trying to push Jay off and to say no, but there was a chance that Jay would put him back in the asylum.

 

So Barry just let Jay do what he wanted to do. Jay put some lube on Barry’s hole, the lubed was cold and made Barry shiver. Jay then put his hard shaft to Barry’s hole and pushed in hard. Jay started to use his speed after the first thrust. 

 

Barry was crying so hard that he could not breath. Barry was screaming so hard that after a few minutes he could not scream no more. Barry’s mouth was wide open but nothing was coming out. Barry then felt a hot liquid being released deep in side him. Barry just closed his eyes as he herd Jay flop down next to him. Barry just fell over on his side, Barry felt like he was going to pass out.

 

Jay them taped Barry on the side and said “ take a shower before you go to sleep ” Jay said as he kissed Barry on the forehead. Barry got up to go to the bathroom he was naked so he just got in the shower and turned on the water. Barry cleaned out all of Jays cum that he could. He then got out of the shower and put on one of Jays shirts and boxers. Barry then laid on the bed and fell asleep once he hit the pillow.

 

Jay covered Barry in the blankets to make sure he was warm. Jay then pulled Barry in his arms and said “ I’m so glad you gave in to me Barry”

 

Jay gave Barry a kiss on the forehead before he went to sleep. Once the two where both a sleep the whole house was like the dead of night. Right now if a outsider was to come in and see the two, they would think they were a happy couple that loved each other. But what they really was is something so much darker then what they are.


	5. The Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter tells it all short chapter

Barry woke first, Barry just watch Jay sleep. Jay looked so peaceful when he was a sleep. Jay did not look like a monster at all. Jay looked like a loving, caring, soft, and a gentle man. Only if he was one Barry thought as for some reason he started to rub his fingers up and down Jays face.

Jay moaned and leaned in to Barry soft and cold hands. Barry’s hands were so boney and fragile if you held his hand hard there would be a brose on it for a week. Since Barry did not have his seeped any more he has become more weaker and more like a delicate follower that need some one to protect it not destroy it.

“ Did I wake you I’m sorry if I did” Barry said. Barry had no clue to why he saying sorry so much.

Jay shakes his head no and kisses Barry on the lips. The kiss was a quick and gentle kiss. Jay said “ Not at all I don’t care if you wake me up Barry” Jay pulled Barry over in to his arms.

Jay then grabs the TV remote and put on some TV. The two just watched TV all day there was a few times were they would get up to go to the bathroom or to get food. The day as a lazy day as Jay said it. Jay told Barry he would not go back to work for another week so Barry was stuck with him.

Barry liked how Jay was acting right now he was so sweet and loving. Barry never wanted it to stop, but Barry knew once the day was over Jay would go back to using him as his sex slave. So Barry was enjoying every moment of it knowing it would not last.


	6. spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets mad at Barry and spanks him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i had to much school work to do

Barry had just woken up, the sun was shining on his face, blinding him for a few seconds, Jay was still asleep, tucked under the covers. Barry could not stay in bed any longer. so he decided he was going to look around the house. 

 

Barry got out of bed as slow as he can. So he would not wake Jay up. Barry walked down stairs and walked around. Barry already knew what was up stairs, there was the door to the adit and there was four more bed rooms, plus a bathroom to. 

 

Barry already knows where the kitchen was. So he wanted to know what else was down here. As Barry was walking through the house he noticed there was a livingroom and there was a door that went down to the basement that had a note on it that said “Do not go in the basement Barry”. So Barry just kept looking. there were what Barry thought to be three more bed rooms in the house. There was also three more rooms that was locked so Barry did not know what was in them. 

 

Barry was walking down one off the hails when some one grabbed him and slamed him up against the wall. It was Jay and boy did he look angry.

 

“What on earth are you doing Barry ” Jay said as he put Barrys hands over his head.

 

“I was just looking around ” Barry said in a low voice.

Jay just laughed at the replie that he got from Barry.

“Bullshit Barry you were trying to run away from me weren't you ?” Jay asked as he pushed Barry to the floor and kicking him in the stomach. The kick made Barry scream in pain. Barry then begin to cry and say “No Jay all I was” Barry was cut off by Jay kicking him in the face and dragging him up stairs. 

 

Jay then picked up Barry and through him up against the dresser. Jay then pulled down Barrys boxers. Barry had no clue what Jay was going to do to him, only if Jay would license to him.

 

“For lying to me Barry im gomig to spank you ten times and form trying to run a way thats another ten” Jay was cut off by Barry “But I was not” Jay slaped Barry hard which made him shut up.

“And for interpretation thats another five now since this is your first time Im punishing you Im going easy on you so just shut up and take your punishment” Jay said as he was making sure Barry could not wiggle out of this.

 

Jay started to spank Barry, at first it was not so bad. But once Jay was on the 10th spanking Barrys ass was hurting and burning. Barry tried so hard not to make noses. But by the 20th spank Barry could not help but let a little whimper out. Jay then pulled Barry by the hair and said “ Make one more sound and thats five more”.

Barry did not want to get any more spanking so he put his hands over his mouth to shut himself up. By the 25th Barry was a crying mess, he had snot running down his face and had made his shirt socking wet with tears. 

 

Jay pulled Barry back up and told him “Go take a shower your a mess and if you ever try to leave me again Barry next time it will be ten times worse do you understand me?” 

Barry nodded but that made Jay grab his face and hold on tight to it. Jay said “ Do you understand me ?”

“Yes Jay im sorry I will never do it again” Barry said as he started to cry harder.

“ Good now go take a shower now and when your done get in bed and stay there till I tell you ” Jay said as he pushed Barry in to the Bathroom.

 

Barry toke his shower as fast as he could with his body hurting as much as it did. Barrys ass was a bright red and felt like it was on fire. Barry got out of the shower and dressed. Then got in to bed and just cried for the rest of the day.


	7. Im So Sorry Barry Will You Ever Forgive Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finds out that he was wrong for punishing Barry and trys to make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to make up for the two days i did not write.

It has been 37 hours since Jay had punished Barry. After Jay was done punishing Barry, he went down to the basement. Jay had cameras all over the house so he could see every thing Barry did. Jay was going over all the things Barry and he did. Trying to find out what he had did to make Barry want to leave. 

 

Jay then came up to the day that Barry tried to run away. Jay decided to watch it to find out how Barry tried to run away so he could prevent it. Jay started to watch the video and all he saw was Barry looking around the house. Jay then watched it over and over. But all Jay saw was Barry looking around the house, Barry did not look like he was trying to run away. But all Barry looked like he was doing was trying to geting used to his new area. 

 

Then it hit him that Barry was just trying to make it more easy for himself to live with him. Jay then felt horrible for punishing Barry for no reason. Plus Barry was probably not going to want to go anywhere in the house ever again.

 

Jay just wanted to make it up to Barry. Jay then stoped himself and started to think about why was he feeling so horrible about this. At first all he wanted to do was make Barry his sex slave. Make the all mighty Flash bow down to him. But now it was so weird, Jay thinks he is falling for Barry.

 

Jay then thought of how beautiful he was. How kind he was to every one, he believed everyone deserved a second chance in life. Plus Barry was the cuteist thing in the world when he was asleep. Jay decided maybe he did love Barry and maybe he was falling for the brown hair beauty. 

Then Jay realized he would love to be able to have Barry as his lover. Not as his sex slave but as his lover. At that moment Jay did not care any more. All he wanted to do was make Barry his bride. Jay was ready for it, he would do what ever it takes to make Barry love him. 

 

Jay looked at the computer and looked to see where Barry was. Barry was still in bed right where he'd told him to be. Jay checked to see if Barry was there since he punished him. Jay saw Barry has not moved since then. Not even to go to the bathroom.

 

Jay then got up and went back up to the bedroom Barry was in. Barry was asleep, he looked so peaceful. Jay sat down next to Barry, you could tell that Barry cried himself to sleep. Jay started to gently rub his hand on Barrys hair.

 

Barry moaned and turned a little over on Jays hand. Jay then pulled the blanket over Barry, so he would not be cold. Barry then opened his eyes to see who was rubbing his hair so gently. Once Barry saw it was Jay, you could see the fear in his eyes. 

 

“Shh Barry Im sorry I did not licensed to you ” Jay said as he tried to calm down Barry.

 

Barry just moved away from Jay, but in stead all he felt was pain run through his whole body. Jay then grabbed Barry and lifted him off the bed. Then Jay put all the pillows under him. Jay then laid Barry down so slow. Barry for some reason latched on to Jay when he tried to put him on the pillows.

 

Jay then gently grabbed Barrys arms and put a pillow in them so he could hold on to them. 

 

“Im going to get you something to help with the pain would you like that Barry and the im going to get the ice/heating pad for your butt to help with the burning Im sorry I will do any thing to make it up to you so please tell me if you need anything ok” Jay said as he kissed Barry on the forehead.

 

Jay went and got Barry some pain pills and got the ice/heating pad and returned to his beloved. Barry was lying on his side so his back side would not touch the bed. That made Jay worry cause it had to hurt where he kicked him.

 

Jay gave Barry the pain pills and the glass of water. Barry toke it and drunk all the water. Jay them pluged the ice/heating pad in and very slowly put the pad under his back side and turned it on cold so it would cool the burning.

 

Barry whimpered at the sudden coldness at his hot burning backside. Jay then sat down next to Barry rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. Jay then turned on the TV for them to watch. 

 

Jay tucked in Barry to make sure he was comfortable or as comfortable as he could be at the moment. It was about 1:38 AM and Barry was falling asleep. Jay gave him a kiss on the head and then said “ Im sorry Barry I” Jay then paused for a second then realized he did love Barry with all his heart “I love you Barry sweet dreams” Jay said and made sure he was tucked in and that the pad was not to cold.  
Barry was fast asleep in minutes, but he was not a sleep before he herd Jay say “ I love you ” and that made Barry scared.


	8. I Want To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay want to see Barrys butt

Jay woke first, it was 12:37 PM. Jay sat up in bed and just watched Barry sleep. Barry was kind of cold but that was cause of the pad on his butt. Jay could see that Barry was a little uncomfortable. Barry started to wake up, but Jay tried to shush him back to sleep. 

 

Barry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Jay. Jay put his hand on Barrys face and rubbed it softly. Barry tried to pull away from Jay, but could not move cause of the covers trapping him. Barry turned his head away from Jay. Jay toke that as a single to stop and he did. 

 

Jay pulled the covers off of Barry and turned Barry over on his tummy. Jay put a pillow under Barry so it would not hurt his tummy. Barry was trying to stop thinking of what Jay was going to do to him. Thinking of it only made Barry more scared of what Jay was doing.

 

Jay then put his hands on the boxers waist line and asked Barry “Can I see baby?”.

 

Barry was confused was Jay asking him if he could do something. Jay has never asked to do any thing before. Why is he now asking to be able to do something. What was going on with Jay?.

 

“Barry may I see I want to know if it is still red ”Jay said as he kissed Barrys back.

 

Barry had no clue what to do. Jay did what he wanted and nevered asked. Barry got scared cause he did not want for Jay to take off the boxers. But Barry was to scared of what Jay might do if he said no. Barry then nodded to Jay for him to go on.

 

Jay pulled down the boxers and saw how red, black and blue his butt was. It almost made Jay cry cause he was the one that did this to him. Jay put his hand on Barrys butt and started to rub it. Barry started to whimper and cry in pain. Jay just kissed and shushed Barry at the same time.

 

Barry started to cry harder so Jay stopped kissing. Jay pulled the boxers back on and put Barry on his side facing him. Jay grabbed the pad and put it back on Barrys butt. Barry was crying real hard so Jay pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

Barry just cried in to Jays shirt. Jay was kissind and rubbing Barry to try and calm him down. It toke a hour but Jay had calmed Barry down. Barry was now holding Jays hand, just holding on to it for dear life.

 

Jay was kissing Barrys neck. Making Barry to relax. Barry started to grab at Jays shirt and tug at Jays hair. Jay did not mind this at all. He loved when Barry would touch him. Jay then remembered that he had got Barry some clothes before this punishment thing happened.

 

“Barry I got you some thing” Jay said as he got out of bed and went into the closet. Barry slowly sat up in fear of what it was till Jay pulled bags of clothes out of the closet.

 

“I got you some clothes so you would not have to wear mine now if you want you can still wear mine but I thought you might like some that fit you” Jay said as he started to hang them up for Barry. Jay left a t–shirt, boxers and pants for Barry to try on. 

 

“ can you see if they fit, you dont have to right now but I need to make sure they fit” Jay said as he sat down next to Barry.

 

“Can I try them on latter my butt hurts to much right now” Barry said as he laid back down. 

 

“Yes you can do you want to sleep?” Jay asked as he laid down next to Barry.

 

Barry nodded, so Jay tucked Barry back in so he could go back to sleep. In seconds Barry was a sleep. Jay was not sleepy so he just watched Barry sleep.


	9. I Just Dont Like Being Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gos to work and Barry is left alone want Jay to hurry home for some reason.

To day was the day Jay had to go back to work. Barry did not want to know were Jay worked. Jay got up that morning at 5:00. Jay kissed Barry good bye on the cheek. But before Jay was out the door of the bed room Barry asked “When are you going to be back?”

 

Jay walked over to the bed and said with a kiss “I will be back at 7:00 or before Barry”

 

Barry nodded and sat on the corner of the bed. Just watching as Jay left. Once Jay walked out of the front door, Barry juped up to look out of the window that was in the bedroom.

 

Barry has never looked out of the window before. Barry thought it looked like a  neighborhood but the only ones that lived here was Jay and him. Barry looked at all the empty houses. Barry could count at least 50 houses that he could see.

 

Barry walked back to the bed and sat down. Barry thought maybe this place was a community that was gated of by the rest of this world. Barry got back up and looked out the window again, but this time he was looking at the gate. The gate looked really tall from where he was.

 

Barry walked over to the door and slowly walked out and down to the kitchen. Barry walked all around the house lookig out the windows. The gate was all around the houses. Barry was traped in. Barry then put his hand on the calor on hid neck. Barry went back up to the bed room and sat down on the bed.

 

Barry remembered that Jay said he could watch TV. Barry just watched TV all day till he looked at the clock and saw it was 24 minutes till 7:00. Barry then got really happy for a reason Barry did not understand. But when Barry could hear Jays car pull up. Barry jumped out of bed and ran down to the front door waiting for Jay to walked in.

 

Barry had no idea to why he was so happy that Jay was back after all Jay was the monster that raped, beat him, and kidnaped him. But Barry did not care about all of that. All he cared about was Jay was home and he was going to take away the loneliness. Barry hated to be alone it reminded him of the asylum. Barry hated to think of that horrible place.

 

Jay walked in the door and Barry jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Jay was more then happy to return the hug. Jay picked Barry up off the ground and swinged him around. Barry grabbed on tight to Jay as he was swinged around like a wrag doll.

 

“Jay not so fast Im going to through up” Barry said as he giggled. Jay then put Barry down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Well why are you so happy to see me?” Jay said as he walked to the bedroom to change.Barry followed Jay like a lost puppy.

 

“I dont know I just dont like to be alone it reminds be of the ” Barry could not bring him self to say the word. But Jay knew what he ment.

 

Jay was now changing in to a t–shirt and shorts. Jay then walked over to Barry and pulled him close. Jay kissed Barrys neck then he started to kiss up Barrys face. Barry was trying to out wigging but Jay had a tight hold on him. Jay then put his hands under Barrys shirt gently rubbing his back. 

 

“I bet you felt all alone, Im sorry Barry I did not know you dont like to be alone, would you like for me to get you some thing to do while Im gone Barry? ” Jay asked as he picked Barry up and laid him down on the bed.

 

“No Im ok I dont need anything ” Barry said as he put his arms around Jays neck.

 

“Ok but Im still geting you something to help with your loneliness Barry ” Jay said as he went backing to kissing Barry.

 

Jay kept kissing and rubbing all over Barrys body. Barry started to moan from the wired sensation. Jay toke Barrys shirt off and kissed down to Barrys waist line.

 

“ I see the cloths i got you fit they look real good on you Barry” Jay said as he toke off his shorts. Jay started to kiss the tip of Barrys dick. Barry could feel this wired sensation growing in his stomach. Barry was washed with a wave of pleasure. Barry had not felt anything like this in so long and was so close to cuming in to Jays mouth.

 

“Jay no more going to cum” Barry said as he could no longer hold back. Barry came hard in to Jays mouth. Jay just swallowed all of Barrys cum. To Jay Barry tasted so sweet and good like honey fresh from the hive.

 

Jay then pulled Barrys shorts back up and asked “Are you sleepy Barry?”. Barry nodded and about fell asleep on the spot. Jay pulled the covers over both of them. Jay kept Barry close to him as they both fell asleep.

 


	10. What Was That Thing ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thing scares Barry to death. Short chapter

Barry was not able to sleep that much. Barry did fall a sleep for a little bit. But then woke up and could not go back to sleep. Barry did not know why Jay did what he did. Jay never gave him pleasure never it was all about what Jay wanted.

 

 

Barry turned over and looked at Jay. Jay was peacefuly a sleep. It was 4:04 and it was not time to get up yet, so Barry enjoyed every moment of this. Barry had no idea of what he was feeling, maybe it was stockholm syndrome.

 

 

But Barry did not really care at this moment all he wanted to do is be in Jays arms. Jay was on his back so Barry could very easily slip in to his arms.

 

 

Barry then heard something hit the window. Barry then turned around and saw nothing. Barry laid his head back down. Then he herd it again. Barry turned around to see there was nothing. After that Barry did it 6 or 7 more times before he decided to just not look.

 

 

That is till he herd some one call his name. Barry slowly turned around to see some strang looking thing at the outside of the window. It had the long fingers and it was as black as the night, it had sharp and ponty teeth. Whiched scared Barry to death.

 

 

Then Barry could hear it say some thing but could not make it out. Then it started to bag on the window. Barry then started to scream Jays name and for him to wake up. The window the cracked and Jay jumped up grabbing Barry and pulling him close.

 

 

Once Jay had Barry in his arms he looked around. But nothing was there, Jay was confused to why Barry was screaming his name. Barry started to point at the now cracked window.

 

 

Jay got up and turned on the light to see what Barry was pointing at. Jay saw the cracked window and looked at Barry wanting to know what happened. Barry looked scared out of his mind and looked like he was seconds to crying.

 

 

Jay went back over to Barry and pulled him into his arms. Barry started to cry and once he started he could not stop. Jay did want to know what happened. But it would have to wait till Barry calmed down.


	11. Conmom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finds out what scared Barry short chapter

Barry was still crying by the time Jay had to get ready for wrok. Barry would not let go off Jay. So Jay kept close to Barry. Once Jay was dressesed, Jay knew he had to find out what happened. Jay had calmed Barry down, but Barry was still shaking like crazy.

 

“Barry can you tell me what happened and why the window is cracked ” Jay said as he made sure Barry was as close he could get. 

 

“No no please dont make me please no” Barry started to shack his head, beginning Jay not to make him tell.

 

“Barry it is ok Im not going to be mad at you if you cracked the window can you just tell me ” Jay said as he pulled Barry in to his lap

 

Barry began to cry again, but this time even harder. Jay decided to call in to work and say Barry was sick and could not take care of himself. Jay got the day off, his boss said to take as much time that he needed. Barry was now crying into a pillow.

 

“Barry I need you to tell me what happened ok I need to know did you crack the window ?” Jay asked.

 

“No no I didn't it did ” Barry said as he began to cry and scream into the pillow.

 

“ who is it Barry I need you to tell me” Jay said as he started to rub Barrys back.

 

“No no I cant I cant” Barry said as he tried to curl into a ball

 

Jay knew Barry was not going to tell him so he was going to watch the tapes. Jay got up, but was grabbed by a pleading Barry, asking him not to go. Jay then picked Barry up and carried him down to the basement. Barry saw all the screens and realized Jay had cameras all over the house. 

 

“Do you want to sit in my lap or on the couch Barry?” Jay asked but Barry just grabbed even tighter to Jay so Jay toke it as he wanted to sit in his lap.

 

Jay went over the video. Once he saw what Barry was so scared of. Barry was scared of a conmom. One of the most evildoer in the whole universe.


	12. What Is A Conmom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay tells Barry what a Conmom is. Short chapter

Barry was still in Jays lap. Jay was stroking Barrys hair, making Barry moan.Barry and Jay were siting in a spinning chare and at the moment Jay was going round and round. Barry had his eyes closed at the moment, Barry was thinking about what just happened.

 

“Jay” Barry said making Jay stop spinning the chare.

 

“Yeah Barry what is it ?” Jay asked as he put his arms around Barry.

 

 

“What was that thing ?” Barry asked as he looked up at Jay.

 

 

“It was a conmom they eat people that once was a speedster, they need what the speed force dose to your body to survival, But since there was not that many speedster out there they began to die off, speedster thought they were all gone, but one has some how survived” Jay said.

 

“Dose it want to eat me?” Barry asked

 

“Yes it dose, but I will not let that conmon eat you not till the day I die, I just have to find some way off making the conmom not want to eat you, but I know I will find a way so dont worry your little head about it ” Jay said

 

 

Barry was starting to worry about Jays job. “Jay dont you need to go to work I dont what you to get in trouble” Barry said

 

 

“Dont worry I have 180 sick days 100 vacation days and my work gives you a day for every day you wrok when no one else work I have 110 of those I have not used and my boss has been saying I have to use some or he will have to fire me so in total I have 390 days to speend off but all I need is a week or more to stop the conmom ” Jay said as he picked Barry up and carried him to the bed room in the basement. Jay laid Barry down on the bed and said “Why dont we sleep and talk more for later”. Barry nodded, leting Jay cuddle him as he went to sleep.


	13. Conmom Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conmom Attacks Barry. Kinah short chapter

Barry woke up to someone making noises in the kitchen above him. Barry then got up out of the bed and remembered he was in the basement. Barry walked up to the kitchen slowly, wondering what he was going to do. Barry walked in to the kitchen only to see a bunch of knifes, guns, and for some reason a blowtorch.

 

Jay then saw Barry standing in the door way with a shocked look on his face. Jay walked over to Barry and pulled Barry over to the table and sat him down. Jay the pulled up a chair next to Barry and sat down.

 

 

“So what do you think?” Jay asked

 

 

“What do you mean Jay?” Barry had no clue to what Jay was asking.

 

“What do you think of the weapons that are going to save you from the conmom” Jay said as he scotch closer to Barry.

 

“Um I guess they look fine, but where did you get all of them?” Barry asked

 

 

“Oh dont worry you pretty little head about that , now I bet you are hungry do you want some eggs?” Jay said, then he put some of the weapons away so Barry could eat on the table.

 

Barry nodded, knowing he had not eat anything for who knows how long. Jay gave Barry some eggs and water. When Barry was done Jay toke his dishes and washed them.

 

“ Barry why dont you go take a shower and then I will tell you how Im going to kill that conmom” Jay said as he pushed Barry along to the bed room.

 

 

When Barry got to the bed room he noticed that Jay had repared the window. Barry then got in the shower and washed his body. Barry toke short showers, Barry had no idea why he did it just made him feel sick if he was in the shower to long. Barry got out off the shower and went to dry off when he heard some one moveing around out side of the door.

 

 

Barry first thought it was Jay, but when he called his name there was no answer. Barry then slowly opened the door to see it was not Jay, but the conmom standing next to the bed. The conmom looked around at the bathroom door, that made Barry freeze in fear. Barry shut the door and then locked it, hoping it would keep the conmom out.

 

 

But Barry then felt something behind him, when Barry turned around the conmom was there. Barry tried to scream, but nothing came out. Barry was then pushed up against the sink and bent over. Barry was still naked and was freaking-out.

 

 

Barry then tried to call Jay. but the conmon put a gag in his mouth. The conmon then put his claws on Barrys back and started to cut lines down in his back. Barry was screaming in to the gag hoping Jay would come and save him. The conmom then started to drink the blood from the cuts.

 

 

The conmom had cut over 100 times. It cut his arm, legs, chest, any where it could cut it cut and dronk the blood from the cut. Barry then could hear someone calling his name. But after hearing his name being called a few times Barry past out becouse the pain was to much.


	14. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gave Barrys speed Back.

Barry woke up to something moving him, but when he opened his eyes he then realized he was vibration. Barry then began to freak-out, not knowing why or how he was vibration. How did I get my speed back or is this just a dream Barry thought. Barry the started calling for Jay, for some reason. Jay was in the room in seconds, Barry was freaking out and Jay knew it. 

 

“Whats is happening Jay why am I vibration?” Barry asked. 

 

Jay sat down by Barrys side and started to rub his back trying to calm him down. Jay was hushing Barry making him fall on to Jay. Barrys head was on Jays chest, Barry was licensing to Jays heart beat. Once Barry was calmed down Jay then pulled him in to his lap.

 

“Barry there is nothing to be afraid of the conmom beat you up really bad so I had no other choice but to give you your speed back so you would heal. Now I know you are not use to it yet so I am going to stay right by your side till you do.” Jay said as he put his head to Barrys neck taking in his lovely sent.

 

“Are you going to take it away once Im done healing?” Barry asked 

 

“No Barry you get to keep your speed ok, but if you do something so bad, then I will take it away. But I dont think you will so I am going to let you keep your speed ok, But I do Have some rules. You are not allowed to use your speed without my say so. If you want to use it you will have to ask me. Plus if you try to use it to run away I will take your speed away and I will do something much worse then last time do you understand me?” Jay said as he pulled Barrys face up so he could see if he understand.

 

“Yes Jay I understand I wont use them unless you say I can ” Barry said as he put his hand on the calor around his neck.

 

“Is the calor hurting you Barry if it is tell me I dont want to see you in pain ” Jay said 

 

Barry did not know why Jay said he did not want to see him in pain even though Jay put him in so much pain. So whay now did he all of a sudden not want to see him in pain. Barry was pulled out of his thoughts when Jay shaked his to get a answer out of him.

 

“The calor feels like Im being choked ” Barry said as he hide his face in his hands.

 

“Barry why did you not tell me sooner and I would have toke it off for you how long has it felt like that? ” Jay asked as he lifted Barrys head up and toke off the calor.

 

“It always felt like that I just thought it was suppose to feel like that” Barry said as he felt his neck be released from the calor.

 

Jay lightly kissed Barrys neck, making sure Barry was not in any pain. Barry was wondering what was Jay going to do now that he toke the calor off. Was Jay going to tie him up to the bed.

 

“Jay are you going to tie me up to the bed now ?” Barry asked

 

“No Barry Im not going to do that ok I was going to let you walk around without the calor for a few days till I can get a wrist band that will do the same thing, but it wont hurt you ok do you think I can trust you till then?” Jay asked as he gave Barry light kisses all over his neck and face.

 

“Yes Jay I promise not to do any thing I just wanted to know if you where going to tie me up like in the asylum” Barry said as he hide behind his hands again.

 

Jay pulled Barry in to a hug and did not let go till Barry let him see his face. Barry then remembered what happened and wanted to know what happened to the conmom.

 

“Jay what happened to the conmom?” Jay then got angry and you could see it in his eyes. Barry then got scared of how angry Jay looked.

 

“I killed it Barry I saw it was hurting you and I killed it in a heart beat” Jay said as he grabed Barrys arms and stareted to grab them real hard and did not stop till he heard Barry crying.

 

“Oh Im sorry Barry I did not mean to I just got so Mad at the conmom I didn't realized I was doing that ” Jay said as he kissed Barrys arms and rubed them as well making the pain go away real fast.

 

Jay then laid Barry down on the bed, but before he did that he put a lot of pillows down to lay Barry on. Jay put the blanket on Barry and cuddled close to Barry making sure he did not hurt Barry. Both did not go to sleep they just stared in to each others eyes.


	15. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is needy.

Barry and Jay where laying in the bed, the two were close to each other. The two were kissing. Some time during the night Jay was inching closer to Barry, Barry did not even try to stop him. In fact Barry liked the skin on skin contact. When Jay started to get so close to Barrys face that he could kiss him, Barry did nothing to stop him.

 

Barry and Jay were holding each other, their legs were tangled together. For some reason Barry was enjoying how Jay was kissing him, it was sweet, gentle, and loving. Barrys hand were moving all over Jays body. So were Jays hands, but his were runing over the fading scares on Barrys body. Barry could feel  
kisses geting more intense and were going in to something more heated.

 

Barry then felt Jay spread his legs and roll on top of Barry. Barry then felt Jay put his knee on his croch and started to rub. Barry let out a needy moan in to the kiss, because he was already hard from there kissing. Jay then stoped kissing and moved to take off his shirt. Then he sarted to pay attention to Barrys nipples. Jay was kissing, sucking, and lightly biting Barrys nipples.

 

Barry did not like it when people played with his nipples. Even when he tried to do it just always ended up hurting in under a few seconds. Jay could hear how much this was hurting Barry so he stoped and realized he should ask if this was alright, considering Barry was almost killed less the 24 hours ago.

 

“Barry are you ok sould I stop is it to much?” Jay asked 

 

Barry was so confused, why would he get him all woke up to stop, then Barry thought it must be some type of torture Jay was doing. Barry felt Jay remove his knee from his croch, Barry moaned in a very high pich voice. Jay could see how hard Barry was through his boxers.

 

“Jay ” Barry said as he put out his arms wanting someone to hold him. For some reason Barry needed Jays touch, he needed him so badly. Barry did not need him inside me badly, but just bad enough for him that is was to much.

 

“What it is Barry do you need me” Barry nodded yes as fast as he could “How do you need me do you need me to touch or do you need me in side you ” Barry then shoke is head to no not wanting him inside just yet. “Ok Barry I got you ” Jay then started to kiss down to Barrys croch. 

 

Jay then pulled Barrys boxers down and started to suck. Jay could tell Barry needed release fast so Jay started to vibration his mouth making Barry cum in seconds. Jay drunk evry drop of Barrys cum, loving the taste of Barry.

 

Barry was a mess and was about to sleep in that very moment. Jay pulled up Barrys boxers and kissed him good night feeling satisfied that Barry needed him for something. It was just a matter of time before he would make Barry his lover.


	16. I Did It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay did it again.

The two were starting to begin, they were starting to love each other. They both need what they did last night and both enjoyed it so much. Jay toke what happened last night as Barry beginning to come around to him. All Jay had to do was wait for Barry to be ready to take him, ready for him to fuck him.

 

 

Jay turned in the bed, but did not see Barry in the bed next to him, like he was last night. Jay got up and went to look around, at first Jay thought Barry was in the bathroom, but he was not. Jay then speed around the house, but still no Barry. Jays mind went every where. Then Jay came to the conclusion that Barry left him.

 

 

 

Jay then felt so dumb at that moment why would I take the calor off and give him his powers back Jay thought. Jay then went to every house that was in the gates.Still no Barry, Jay looked every where and thought he had lost him for good. Jay decided to go back to his home and look at the tapes.

 

 

When Jay got back he could hear some one walking around up stairs. Jay speed up there seeing who it was and Jay saw Barry folding cloths and putting them away.

 

 

Jay was grabbing Barrys arms in matter of seconds. Jay then picked Barry up and through him at the wall, hitting the window making it brake and some of the glass went in to Barry. Jay grabbed him again and through him to the other side of the room. Barry was crying for Jay to stop, but he never did.

 

 

Barry then realized that he was wrong, maybe he could never love him, maybe the whole thing was just to brake him more. Barry was taken out of his thoughts when Jay through him on the bed and ripped his clothes off.

 

 

Barry was bleeding all over the bed, but Jay did not care. All he cared about was making Barry pay. Jay told Barry what would happen, now he was going to show him. Jay the pushed in to Barry with no lobe and no prep.

 

 

 

Barry was screaming in pain and beging for Jay to stop, but it only made it hurt more. Through the whole thing Jay kept saying “You never should have tried to run away” and “Now you are going to get what you deserve”.

 

 

 

Barry was so scare, he had no clue to what Jay was talking about. But Barry just tried to stay still so it would not hurt as much. when Jay was done he grabbed Barry and in a matter of seconds they were in the asylum.

 

Jay they toke Barry to a empty room and chained him to the bed and said “Dont try to get out the chains stop you from using your powers, oh and Im going to leave you here to give you some time to think about what you did”. Then Jay went up to Barry and pulled the glass out.

 

 

Barry screamed in pain, but Jay just laughed at him. The in seconds Jay was gone again and Barry was left in the asylum all alone.


	17. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay sees him mistake and gets Barry. Short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I want all of the people reading to tell me what you think of the story so far and you have to do this I need to know so I can decided how long the story will be. Thank you all for reading.

Jay went back to the house and went to clean up. Jay was covered in Barrys blood and Jay had to clean up the bed room. Jay used his speed to clean up himself and the room. Jay decided he was going to go to work to day since he did not need to stay here for any reason or any one. Jay was going to look at the tapes when he got home to see how long Barrys punishment was going to last.

 

Jay left for work not looking forward to a day of working. When the day was over Jay did not get home till 8:00 but that was because he came in a hour later then he would any other day. Jay got out off his work clothes and in to something more relaxing. 

 

Jay went down to go watch the tapes and to decide how long Barry was going to be in the asylum. Jay sat down at the computer and if he was being honest with him self he was still mad at Barry. Jay started to watch the tapes and the more he watch the less anger he was.

 

As he watch all he saw was Barry getting up and goimg to take a shower. Then he toke the dirty clothes to the washing room and was doing the clothes form him. Jay then saw himself speeding all over looking for Barry. Only if he looked in the washing room. Know wonder Barry was doing clothes when I found him Jay thought.

 

Jay then got up and throw the chair across the room. Jay said “I cant believe I did it again what is wrong with me? now Barry will never be my lover ”. Jay then fell to his knees and started to punch the floor. But stoped as he remembered that Barry was still chained up in the place that scared him the most.

 

Jay was runing as fast as he could to get to Barry. Even though it toke him a few seconds to get to Barry, it felt like a whole life time went by. When he got there he found Barry crying. There was dried blood all over him, the bed, and the floor. Jay know he was healed already, the chain stoped him from using his powers, but not from healing.

 

Jay un chained Barry and picked him up like he was a baby. Barry was crying so hard that he could not breath right. Jay toke them back to their house and Jay toke Barry to the bathroom and cleaned him off. By tne time he was done the water was blood red with Barrys blood. Jay then dried him off and dressed him. Jay then put Barry in bed and went to get some pain killers that would work for Barry. 

 

once Barry had taken the pain killers, he fell asleep crying. Jay did not get in bed with Barry he just sat in a chair he put in tne bedroom and watched Barry sleep. Jay was trying to find out what he was going to do. How would Barry forgive him after what he did. Plus to make it worse this is the second time he did this to Barry. What was he going to do?.


	18. Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry needs Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS SO I CAN DECIDED HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE !!!!

Jay did not sleep the whole night, he just watch Barry sleep. Jay left before Barry woke up, Jay was not going to talk to Barry till he had a plan to help him with Barry. By the time Barry woke up, he was cold and in pain. Barry was calling for Jay, but stopped when he saw Jay left a note that said “Left to go to work early dont wait up for me” then at the bottom of the note was Jays name.

 

Barry just wanted to have Jay here, but Jay was going to avoid him like he was the black plague. Barry then grabbed the TV remote and watch TV till he got hungry and went to make him some food. Barry went down to the kitchen and found a note that said “Made you food in the frig Jay” Barry got the food out and went back to bed after he got some water.

 

Barry stayed in bed all day waiting for Jay to come home. Barry knows he should not want Jay the way he wants but he could not take it any more. Barry was starting to have feelings for Jay. Even though he knew that he should not feel that way. But some day he would have to a mitt that he did love Jay he loved him with all his heart and he hated to be apart from Jay.

 

It was 11:21 and Barry then heard the door shut. Barry got out off bed and hurried down stairs as fast as he could, considering the much pain he was in. Barry saw Jay laid out on the couch in the living room. Jay did not notice Barry was standing there. Barry walked slowly over to the couch and sat on the end next to Jays head. 

 

Jay then sat up in a second trying to see who it was. Jay then realized it was only Barry. Barry looked like he was in pain and he most likely was. Jay then got up and got Barry some pain killers. Jay gave Barry the pills and a glass of water. After Barry was done Jay toke his glass and put in in the kitchen. 

 

“Ok Barry go back to bed you need to sleep” Jay said as he pulled Barry off the couch and pushed him up stairs to the bedroom. But Barry then pushed back and started to try and grab Jays arm.

 

“No Barry you are going to go to bed now” Jay ordered and pointed up stairs.But all Barry did was grab on to Jay and would not let go.

 

“No dont want to go to bed with out you, its cold and lonely and I hate it I hate It when your gone please dont make me” Barry said as he grabbed tighter on to Jay. 

 

Jay was shocked to what Barry just said. Jay then put him arms around Barry. Barry had his head on Jays chest, snuggling in to Jay. Jay then put is arms around Barry and picked him up.

 

“Do you want me to come to bed with you ?” Jay asked as he carried Barry to the bedroom.

 

“Yes I dont want to be alone in there” Barry said as he grabbed on to Jay.

 

Jay nodded and laid Barry down on the bed. Jay chained in to something more relaxing, but he used his speed so he can get in to bed with Barry faster. Jay then cuddled up to Barry and Barry laid his head on Jays chest and fell a sleep right away and so did Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS SO I CAN DECIDED HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE !!!!


	19. Get To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title means a different kind of work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I need you readerd to tell me what you think so far so I can decided how long this story will be

Baary was still on Jay with his head on Jays chest. Suddenly the phone was ringing, Jay got up as slow as he could, then ziped down to answer the phone. Barry was woken up by the phone, so he sat up in the bed and waited for Jay to come back. When Jay did come back he had a weird look on his face.

 

“Is something wrong Jay?” Barry asked as he patted for Jay to sit next to him.

 

“Yeah that was my boss and he said I have to use my days I have or he will fire me, he said the board called and told him if I dont use the days they will fire him” Jay said as he sat next to Barry, putting his head his Barrys lap. Barry was stroking Jays hair and was brushing it with his hands.

 

“So what dose that mean?” Barry asked

 

“It means I have to use more then 30 days of my vacation days ” Jay said as he began to kiss Barrys tummy.

 

“So you going to stay here with me?” Barry asked

 

“Yes Im going to stay for 30 days and if your wondering about the money dont cause Im geting paid ok” Jay said

 

Jay was sucking on Barrys tummy now, which made Barry maon. Barry was starting to wiggle all around trying to get Jay to stop sucking. Jay did stop sucking, but he  laid Barry down on the bed. Jay was now kissing and sucking all over Barrys body.

 

 

Jay then pulled Barrys shirt up and over his head making it so Barry could not see and making it so Barry would have to take it off. Barry toke off his shirt and throwed it on the grond. Jay was now kissing right above Barrys waist line. Jay looked up to see if it was ok for him to go on.

 

 

Barry nodded yes and Jay pulled both Barry shorts and boxers off. Jay then went to work and started to suck real hard. Barry then cried in pleasure pleading for more from Jay. Jay was vibration his mouth, making Barry a moaning mess.

 

“Jay gonna come ” Barry said as he was so close to the end.

 

Barry then began to vibrant as well, making Jay maon in satisfaction. Barry then screamed in pleasure, coming in Jays mouth. Jay just swallowed every last drop, loving the way he tasted. By now Jay was hard in his pants and needed release. Barry could see how hard he was through his boxers. Barry then pushed Jay off of him and sat him against the headboard.

 

Barry then started to pull Jay out off his boxers and started to suck. Barry started to vibrant his mouth making Jay maon. Throughout the whole time Jay was telling Barry how good it was and how beautiful Barry looked while sucking him off. When Jay came, Barry tried to swallow all but there was to much and it leaked out on to Barrys chine.

 

Jay pulled Barry up for a kiss knowing he was going to taste himself. Jay licked his cum of of Barrys face and pulled him in to a hug.

 

“Barry you are so awesome” Jay said makig Barry blush a deep red color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I need you readerd to tell me what you think so far so I can decided how long this story will be please


	20. read next part

Make sure you read part two of this story. I hope you loved this story and I would love to know what you think. I would love to know what you readers think of part two.


End file.
